PCT/US2012/059131 Patent Application to Ghaffari et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an apparatus for medical diagnosis. The disclosure provides a series of screen shots of an example graphical user interface demonstrating a variety of conditions simulated with the apparatus.
U.S. Patent Application 2003/0153905 to Edwards, et al. whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes systems for ablation of hollow organs. The disclosure describes a temperature map in which the temperature data may be used to monitor and control ablation.
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0253116 to Avitall, et al. whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes catheters, systems, and methods for performing medical procedures such as tissue ablation. The disclosure describes a graphical representation of an internal anatomical structure, which may be displayed in a display window of a monitor.
U.S. Patent Application 2007/0293792 to Sliwa, et al. whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes prostate probe systems comprising either a force or pressure sensor mounted on or in a rectally insertable probe or a temperature sensor mounted on or in a rectally insertable probe, or both. The disclosure describes a thermographic or temperature mapping capability.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0226130 to De Graff, et al. whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes systems that integrate stretchable or flexible circuitry, including arrays of active devices for enhanced sensing, diagnostic, and therapeutic capabilities. The disclosure describes a graphical presentation and mapping functionality.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0232388 to Curra, et al. whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes ultrasound systems and methods for real-time noninvasive spatial temperature estimation. The disclosure claims that strain and spectral information can be compounded and correlated with both strain-based and spectral-based temperature calibration maps.
U.S. Patent Application 2013/0079650 to Turgeman, et al. whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a graphic user interface for physical parameter mapping. The disclosure describes receiving a selection from a user of a value in a parameter sub-range and displaying a candidate location for further measurement.
Endosense, of Geneva, Switzerland, produce a “Tactisys Quartz” system. The system is claimed to allow visualization of contact force between a catheter tip of the system and a heart wall.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.